It's One Full House
by PrincessPika
Summary: The sequel to Boy's Night. Rated T for language, and content. With the Hyuga Mansion overbooked, what will 4 love struck couples do to pass the time? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.Important A/N note at beginning, please read!
1. Over Booking the Mansion

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!! HELL YA!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Overbooking the Mansion.**

It was a month after the eventful web cam sleepover. Their lives stayed the same, exept for a few diffrences: Sasuke and Sakura were going out for the past week, Naruto and Hinata had a 2 week relationship, Neji and Tenten pretty much stayed the same, due to their ex-sensei and teammate, and Ino and Shikamaru were going out for a day.

The truth was, that they would be going out, and have sleepovers more often, but they had ANBU missions, Jonin and Chunin missions and hospital duty. They all finally picked a day where most of them were free.

* * *

"Hinata, this is so awesome! Your room is larger then my apartment!" Tenten yelled out, setting her stuff down. 

"Yeah, it's so cool, with your own bathroom and walk-in closet! I'm so jealous!" Ino said, sitting down beside her stuff.

"You are so lucky, Hinata!" Sakura added, also sitting down.

"Arigatou, Sakura, Ino, Tenten." Hinata said, and smiled. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"HAI!" The 3 girls shouted, and followed Hinata to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yo, Neji-teme, where is everyone?" Naruto asked, as 4 boys entered the Hyuga mansion. 

"Hanabi nee-chan has a mission, and Hiashi oji-san is at an onsen (hot spring) resort." Neji said, and the 4 boys stopped near the living room.

"This place is large. Must be troublesome to clean." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"It is." Neji muttered.

"Hn. I never knew that the Hyuga's had as large as a mansion as the Uchihas." Sasuke said, and sat down on a couch.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Naruto asked, and the boys also listened. Giggles were heard.

"Hinata nee-san?" Neji called, and Hinata poked her head out from the hallway.

"Hai?" she asked, and looked at the others. "Konichiwa!" she shouted, and quickly ran back. A minute later, Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked out with hinata.

" I thought we had the mansion to ourselves." Neji said, after everyone said an konichiwa, or a hn.

"So did I." Hinata said, sitting down.

"I guess y'all overbooked the Hyuga mansion." Tenten said, and everyone, minus Sasuke and Neji, laughed.

"True that, true that." Ino said, from her place beside Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"Since we are all here, might as well get our PARTY ON!!" Naruto yelled out, and everyone chuckled.

"Fine, it's not like we have anythging else to do." Sakura said, and smiled. "What to do first?"

"Hmm, I'm hungry." Hinata muttered, and went to the kitchen, coming back 10 minutes later with everyone's favourite foods. Ice Cream for Sakura, Tomatoes for Sasuke, Ramen for Naruto, Onigri for Tenten, Tomatoes for neji, Gyouza(dumpling) for Ino, Sushi for Shikamaru, and ramen for herself.

"Arigatou!" Everyone said to Hinata, who just smiled.

"Now." Ino said, after everyone ate, and helped set up the sodas, iced teas and chips, "First things first. i have 3 game ideas. Truth or dare, spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven. What to play first?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto yelled out, the latter which received sweatdrops.

"Hn." Sasuke said, sitting down beside Sakura.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, sitting between Ino and Sasuke.

"This is gonna suck." Neji mumbled, sitting between Sakura and Tenten.

"WHOO! This is gonna rock!" Naruto yelled out, sitting beside Hinata and Tenten.

"I got the bottle." Hinata announced, and smiled slightly evily. "Who will go first?"

"ME!!" Ino said, and soun the bottle, which landed on...

* * *

Oh yes, a cliffy. I hope y'all like the sequel, which will be about 10 chapters long, maybe less.

Onsen- Hot Springs

Gyouza- Dumpling


	2. Truth Be Told

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!! HELL YA!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Truth Be Told**

"ME!!" Ino said, and spun the bottle, which landed on...

"Neji." Ino said, as the bottle pointed to the Hyuga prodigy.

"Hn." He grunted, sighing.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Dare." He said, smirking.

"Fine then. I dare you too, hmmmm, do the Macarena!" Ino shouted, before exploding in laughter.(A/N: The first thing that came to my head, I'm sorry Neji lovers!! But we can all use a nice good laugh.)

"Evil bucu." Neji muttered under his breath, and stood up, glaring at the blonde girl.

"I'll get the video camera!" Naruto yelled out, sprinting to get his prize, and turned it on.

"You. Are. So. Dead. Baka." Neji hissed, and did the macarena with an angry look on his face. So much for his great Hyuga pride for a looooooong time.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Everyone was laughing, except for Neji, and even Sasuke was chuckling.

"Make sure to give me a tape of that, dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"You'll be one of the first, Sasuke-teme." He said, and after many more requests for the tape, they all calmed down. Neji spun the bottle, and it landed on...

"Lady Hinata, Truth or Dare?" He asked in a monotone.

"Truth." Hinata said, smiling.

"Hn. If Naruto would die, who else would you go after?" He asked the first thing that came to his head. And it involved a dead Naruto.

"I would go after.. uh, umm, er...No one." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.(A/N:Not many people would say that. I'm sure I wouldn't. But still, I HAD to make Hinata say that. Makes Her Super Kawaii.)

"Really Hinata-chan? You rule!" He said, kissing her cheek, which earned him a glare from Neji, a slight blush from Hinata, and a few 'AWWWW's from Sakura and Ino.

"Shikamaru-san, Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked, looking at the shadow user.

"Dares are troublesome. Truth, I guess." He said lazily.

"Hmm, Who was your first crush?" Hinata asked, after she caught onto what Ino was trying to mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Shikamaru started, and turned light pink. " Ino." He answered, and sighed.

"Hmm, really?" Ino asked, and Shikamaru sighed again. "Yes, now get off me. Troublesome woman."

"Lazy ass." Ino muttered, and smiled.

"Sasuke. Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the last Uchiha.

"Dare." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I dare you to act like a maid for Naruto, for 10 minutes." Shikamaru said, using the first thing that came to his head.(A/N: Again, first thought. And it took me 10 minutes, mind you.)

"Fine." Sasuke hissed, and immediately, Naruto smiled evilly.

"Oi, Sasu-CHAN, Bring me some ramen." He said, holding out an empty bowl.

"Call me that again-" Sasuke started, but was silenced by Neji's smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke 'said', before stomping to the kitchen, and thinking of ways to 'Chidori' Naruto.

"Thank you, teme." Naruto said, and enjoyed his ramen.

"O.K, 10 minutes passed." Sakura said loudly, because Naruto 'accidentally' poured ramen on Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe, Truth or Dare." Sasuke asked, seeing as the bottle landed on Naruto.

"TRUTH, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto yelled out. It was safer, because a pissed off Sasuke with ramen in his hair was a very scary sight. And funny.

"Why did you kiss me when we were genin?" Sasuke asked, mentally shuddering at the memory.

"THEY KISSED?" Tenten asked loudly, since she wasn't there on the day that the two rivals kissed.

"Yeah." Sakura said, laughing.

"Umm. Teme, it was some guy who pushed me!!! I never meant to. Trust me, back then, I would've kissed Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, I would've beat you up harder if you dared to even think that." Sakura said, laughing at the memory.

"O.K, anyways, Tenten, Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked the Weapons Mistress.

"Dare." She bravely said, smiling.

"O.K, I dare you to prank call Bushy Brows!" Naruto yelled out.

"Really? Would've thought it would be a challenge." The bun headed girl said, picking up a phone.

"Hello, is this Lee?...Yes, I'm calling about the black baggy dress you ordered... Why should I know, I only sell 'em...Yes, they should arrive by tommorow...bye." Tenten said, her voice sounding wheezy and completely diffrent then her own.

"Awesome!" Ino shouted, laughing.

"Yo, Sakura. Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked the rosette.

"Truth." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"Hmm, if you had to choose between marrying Lee, Choji, Kiba or Shino, who would you?" Tenten asked the now palling medic-nin.

"Choji eats too much, Shino creeps me out, Kiba is a tad perverted, and Lee is very, umm, scary enthusiastic. Between the four of them, I guess Lee. But not before I'm seriously drunk." Sakura said, glaring at Tenten.

"But out of everyone in Konaha, you'd choose Sasuke, hm?" Tenten asked, cheekily smiling.

"HELL YA!" Sakura said, blushing crimson.

"Fine, my turn to spin." Sakura siad quickly, noticing the look Tenten now had.

"Ino-pig, Truth or Dare?"Sakura asked the other medic-nin.

"Truth." Ino said, smiling.

"Do you honestly still have a tiny crush on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her blushing friend.

"Y-yes, a tiny tiny little crush." Ino whispered, turning scarlet.

"Well, good to know." Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? Sorry about the title change. And I'm kinda a tad low on ideas, so please, if you have suggestions, please include them in your reviews.

bucu- Ugly bitch.


	3. Flashback

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! HELL YA!**

**I am currently on episode 42 of Naruto Shippuden, so I AM learning Shippuden, and yes it does not make sense. LMFAO. My goal is to finish up to the newest episode by next week. SHANNARO!**

**And the new chapter should come out by the end of the week, gomen for not updating soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

"Well, good to know." Sakura said, smiling.

"Oi, Sakura, you still like Gaara-kun?" Ino asked slyly, eyeing her pink haired rival.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Sakura said, stalling a tad to compose her answer. God, this was confusing for her!

"I mean more then." Ino said, smirking.

"No, I like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with confidence, and smiled.

"Yo, look at this." Tenten said, showing everyone a magazine ad for Dereon Girls(Beyonce's clothing line.) There were two girls staring dreamily at a guy, who was smiling, and a third girl was looking at the camera with an annoyed expression.

"Remember back when we were all genin, and we were over at Sakura's? And then Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san joined us, because they had finished training?" Hinata asked, smilig, recalling the memory.

"Oh yeah, Sakura and I were drooling over Sasuke, and Hinata was drooling over Naruto, and Tenten was just sitting there, looking pissed." Ino finished, laughing.

"That was so funny, exactly like the ad, but with one extra guy and girl." Sakura said, laughing.

"Here's what happened." Tenten said to the rest of the guys, who looked extremely interested, and Shikamaru was glaring ever so slightly at Sasuke.

**(flashback starts NOW:)**

_"Oi, Forehead, nice house!" Ino yelled out, and plopped down on a sofa._

_"Arigato, Ino-pig." Sakura said, as she sat down beside Ino._

_"Yo, where is everyone?" Tenten asked, sitting on a chair._

_"Otou-san is on a mission, and okaa-san is at a onsen resort, since it's her birthday." Sakura replied._

_"S-sakura, i-isn't t-that N-naruto-kun and S-sasuke-san o-over t-there?" asked the blushing Hyuga heiress, as she pointed at the door._

_"DING DONG"the doorbell rang. and was followed by a loud "SAKURA-CHAN, TEME AND I FINISHED TRAINING, AND WE DECIDED TO VISIT YOU!" from Naruto._

_"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. You can stay, but I have guests." Sakura said, leading her teammates to her living room._

_"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled out, and ran up to Sasuke, who glared at her._

_"Hn. Don't touch me." He said, and sat on the couch opposite Sakura, Hinata and Ino._

_"O-ohayo, N-Naruto-kun, S-sasuke-san." Hinata stuttered, blushing scarlet._

_"HEY HINATA! GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU'RE OKAY!!" Naruto yelled out, causing Hinata to blush even more._

_"Hi." Tenten said, and turned to look at the clock." Great, I have training with Neji in 2 hours." she said, smiling slightly._

_"Hmm." Ino said, smirking at Tenten. "You and Neji? Alone? OOH!" The blonde finished, and Tenten blushed light pink._

_"Shuddup, Ino. He's my teammate, NOTHING else." Tenten said, glaring slightly at Ino._

_"Please, Tenten, most people tend to fall in love with their teammates. It's a well known fact." Sakura said, rather loudly, while staring at Sasuke._

_"You two are so boy crazy." Tenten muttered, as she stood up." I'll go and heat up the pizza."_

_"Ino-pig, go make sure she doesn't burn anything." Sakura said, elbowing Ino a few times._

_"Why don't you?" Ino snapped at her pink haired friend._

_"'Cause I told you, so go, Ino-slob." Sakura said, daydreaming about Sasuke._

_"Make me, Billboard Brow." Ino said, also day dreaming about Sasuke._

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted in annoyance._

_"-And then, he used the chakra on his feet to walk on water, I mean, that is so awesome, right Hinata?" Naruto asked, as he gave Hinata every detail about Ebizu walking on water._

_"H-hai, N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, blushing red._

_"You know, It's nice talking to you, I mean, you actually listen, dattebayo!" Naruto said, smiling at Hinata, and then he did something very, very nteresting. He put his arm around Hinata, like in a half hug._

_"Uhhh... Na-na-na-ru-to-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered, before PLOP, she fainted._

**(FLASBACK ENDED)**

"That was a fun day.After Hinata woke up." Sakura said, recalling the events, and giggling.

"Yeah." Ino agreed, laughing.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out, laughing.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in amusement, a half smirk on his face.

"But it is so true. You two were boy crazy." Tenten said to Ino and Sakura, who both smiled.

" Hn." Neji said, a bored look on his pale face.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mnumbled, before drifting off to a breif sleep.

"WAKE UP, LAZY ASS!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, who sat up quickly, and looked at Ino.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered.

"As usual!" She smiled, and almost everyone laughed. Or smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? I'm kinda a tad low on ideas, so please, if you have suggestions, please kindly include them in your reviews.

otou-san- father

okaa-san- mother


	4. Lust In Darkness

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! HELL YA!**

**I am currently on episode 42 of Naruto Shippuden, so I AM learning Shippuden, and yes it does not make sense. LMFAO. My goal is to finish up to the newest episode by next week. SHANNARO!**

**And the new chapter should come out by the end of the week, gomen for not updating soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lust In Darkness**

* * *

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, before drifting off to a brief sleep.

"WAKE UP, LAZY ASS!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, who sat up quickly, and looked at Ino.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered.

"As usual!" She smiled, and almost everyone laughed. Or smirked.

"How 'bout we play 7 minutes in heaven?" asked Naruto, smiling.

"Hell yeah! Now that's entertainment!" Ino yelled out, sitting down randomly, between Neji and Hinata.

"Sounds like fun." Hinata whispered, watching as Sasuke sat down beside her. **Great, I'm in the Emo seat.** Her Inner mentioned, and she sighed. _Shut it Inner-chan._

"One of your better ideas, Naruto." Sakura said, placing herself beside Shikamaru and Tenten.

"Arigatou." Naruto said, sitting between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"So, I'll go first." Ino announced, and spun the bottle.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, as Ino dragged him into the walk-in closet behind the group.

"Byakugan." Hinata and Neji said, and watched.

"That's an invasion of privacy, Neji." Tenten said, and Neji smirked at her.

"Should I stop?" he asked, and Tenten sighed.

"Of course not!" She said, and Hinata smiled.

"Ano.. I kinda put a video camera in that closet." She muttered.

"Really? Hinata-chan, you are so smart!" Almost everyone said, in some variation.

"O.K, Me next!" Naruto yelled out, and then everyone, but one person, started laughing.

"TEME?" Naruto yelled out, and looked at his best friend /brother/ rival/ teammate.

"No way. I am not." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"C'mon Uchiha, Uzumaki, get in the closet." Neji said, pushing them in. "That way we can all get a laugh."

"Hell ya!" Sakura agreed, and quickly added."But make sure to open the door before they kill each other."

"Got it." Neji said, watching, and occasionally chuckling.

"Out you go." Tenten said, opening the door. Both boys looked alright, but slightly more scratched and brusied.

"They get a do over, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru mumbled, obviously slightly sleepy.

"Neji, you next." Tenten said, and Neji spun the bottle.

"Hn." He smirked, as Tenten walked to the closet behind him.

"Eww." Hinata whispered, as she watched.

"Is it dirty, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Not really, just very, ummm." Hinata answered, but then the timer rang, and the Weapons Mistress emerged with the Byakugan user.

"My turn!" Sakura shreiked, and spun the bottle.

"SHANNARO!" She yelled out, running to the closet with Sasuke walking behind her, hands in pockets.

"How is it?" Naruto asked Neji and Hinata.

"Very...uh...um..." Hinata stuttered, unable to find the correct words.

"I think Lady Hinata was trying to say disturbing." Neji said, smirking. "Who knew Uchiha had it in him."

"IS IT DIRTY OR SOMETHING?" Naruto yelled out. Sakura was like a sister to him, and he wanted her safe, even though he approved of Sasuke(mostly).

"Baka, wait for the video, so we can all watch it." Shikamaru said, annoyed by the loud blonde."What a drag."

"And finally, I guess it's Naruto and Hinata." Tenten announced, as the last pair walked towards the closet.

"If you dare do anything to Lady Hinata..." Neji started, not finishing his sentence so the Naruto can imagine what would happen.

"Relax, Neji, I won't." Naruto said, giving his famous fox grin.

"Seems fairly clean." Neji muttered."Who knew Lady Hinata had so much...hn." he couldn't think of any words to describe it.

"So much what?" Sakura asked, slightly bored.

"Energy, to say the least. Oh, I'm going to kill that baka." Neji growled, and Tenten restrained him.

"Hinata can take care of herself, Neji. Don't worry so much." She said, calming down the Hyuga a tad.

"Yeah, Let's watch that video, It wasn't fair that Hinata and Neji had all the fun spying!" Ino said, sitting beside the T.V

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? I'm kinda a tad low on ideas, so please, if you have suggestions, please kindly include them in your reviews.


	5. The Secret Video

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! HELL YA!**

**I am currently on episode 52 of Naruto Shippuden, so SHANNARO!**

**And the new chapter should come out by the end of the week, gomen for not updating soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret Video**

* * *

"Yeah, Let's watch that video, It wasn't fair that Hinata and Neji had all the fun spying!" Ino said, sitting beside the T.V. Hinata took the video camera out, and put the disk into the DVD player.

Ino and Shikamaru appeared on the screen. Both were sitting there, somewhat akwardly, and kissing with half passion.(A/N:I suck at describing kissing sessions, so excuse the lamety. And please, try to add your own descriptions. Gomenasai again.)

"Hn." Shikamaru 'said' turning away, blushing light pink.

Naruto and Sasuke were next up, both arguing, and death glaring.

"Hn, I was right. A pretty good laugh." Neji said, smirkking at the glaring Uchiha and Jinchurriki.

Neji and Tenten apperaed on the screen, and both seemed to be having a very good, umm, 'training.'

"Ano, Neji, Tenten, why was Lee in the hospital a week ago with a few puncture wounds and a slightly damaged internal organ?" Sakura asked, watching the two.

"He was spying." Tenten said simply, and blushed scarlet.

"Hn, with a video camera. Baka." Neji added, his cheeks light pink.

Second last was Sakura and Sasuke. Let's just say it was halfway between practicing to rebuilding the Uchiha clan, and something out of Icha Icha, the dirtiest edition ever.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun does have hormones." Ino jokingly said, laughing.

"Troublesome, at least now we know the Uchiha clan will have a lot of children." Shikamaru said, causing everyone to laugh or smirk, and Sakura and Sasuke to blush red.

"Let's see how Naruto and Hinata spent their 7 minutes." Tenten said, and everyone watched as the two made out. It was kinda cute, nothing too bad, even though Neji glared at Naruto alot, and at the end, Hinata had fainted, and Naruto was blushing light red.

"So, that was interesting." Sakura said, laughing.

"Yeah, the Uchiha clan will be over populated with that attitude, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling, and Sakura flicked him.

"Naruto-kun, will be like an uncle to them then, right?" Hinata timidly asked, and Sasauke smirked.

"The dobe will be the uncle they never had." He said, and everyone chuckled.

"Just make sure to lock all the doors and windows, and set up traps. Who knows if Ero-sennin will come spying." Naruto said, laughing very hard. And he took a sip of soda. And the soda came up his nose, and his plate of ramen. I know, gross, but be glad that it was empty.

"Yo, I have an idea on what we should do next." Shikamaru said, and sighed. "It's called Secrets, something Choji, Ino and I always play on troublesome missions. You have to tell everyone a secret no one knows, not a single person. It's a bit of a drag, but it's still sorta fun."

"Cool, let's play." Tenten said, and smiled."Who'll go first?"

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? I promise that there will be karaoke, and a surprise. Stay tuned!

The same thing happened to me, the entire Nose soda stuff. It was gross and funny.


	6. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! HELL YA!**

**I am currently on episode 55 of Naruto Shippuden, so SHANNARO!**

**And the new chapter should come out by the end of the week, gomen for not updating soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

* * *

"Yo, I have an idea on what we should do next." Shikamaru said, and sighed. "It's called Secrets, something Choji, Ino and I always play on troublesome missions. You have to tell everyone a secret no one knows, not a single person. It's a bit of a drag, but it's still sorta fun."

"Cool, let's play." Tenten said, and smiled."Who'll go first?"

"How about me?" Sakura said, and added."Might as well get this over with."

"A secret none of us knows, Sakura? This should be interesting." Tenten said, smiling.

"Ano... uhh... when Naruto first came back from his 3 year training, I... uhhh, sorta had a... c-crush on him." Sakura admitted, blushing.

"I KNEW IT! NO ONE CAN RESIST ME!" Naruto yelled out, and Sakura hit him over the head.

"Really, wow, I wouldn't have ever guessed." Ino said, sarcastically.

"Naruto? You? Hahahahaha!" Tenten said, laughing.,

"Ano, He did get hotter." Hinata whispered.

"I can't believe you liked the dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, that would've been interesting." Neji muttered, smirking.

"Troublesome, it was really obvious." Shikamaru said.

"It was? Shit." Sakura muttered.

"Me next! Well, actually, how about I go after Neji." Tenten said quickly, pointing to the eldest Hyuga.

"Hn. When I was 12, I was jealous of Hinata-sama for being the Hyuga heir." Neji muttered, and everyone rolled their eyes. OBVIOUS, much?

"I once borrowed a shirt from a guy on a missionb, and it's my fave. When I was 14." Tenten whispered, making everyone laugh, or smirk, at the tomboy.

"Hn. The first time I saw my teammates since yeah, they BOTH looked hotter." Sasuke muttered.

"YOU ARE GAY, TEME?" Naruto ytelled out.

"He isn't, baka. He's dating ME. And I'm a GIRL!" Sakura defended.

"Hn. Screw you, dobe." Sasuke said, glaring.

"Well, When Naruto left, I kinda liked kiba-kun for a while." Hinata mumbled.

"Well, chya! The only reason I liked Sasuke was to make everyone jealous." Ino said, smirking.

"Troublesome. I only like that cloud watching spot because it is close to Ino's." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well, I kinda liked to write a chapter or two of Icha Icha." Naruto said, and instantly got hit by all the girls, exept Hinata.

"Well, that was weird." Sasuke concluded, sipping on some green tea.

"So... Now what?" Shikamaru asked, lazily.After a moment of thought, the girls all yelled out the exact same thing.

"KARAOKE!!" Insert a loud groan from all the guys.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? I NEED SONG IDEAS IN ENGLISH. Japanese songs are awesome, but I don't understand much Japanese, and English songs afre more or less universal. Like, I've been to Russia, Spain, France, Italy, Haiti and Cuba, and they played mostly English songs.


	7. Sing Us A Duet! Part 1

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! HELL YA!**

**And the new chapter should come out by the end of the week, gomen for not updating soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sing Us A Duet!**

* * *

"So... Now what?" Shikamaru asked, lazily.After a moment of thought, the girls all yelled out the exact same thing.

"KARAOKE!!" Insert a loud groan from all the guys.

"So.. how about duet karaoke?" Asked Hinata, smiling.

"Hell Yeah! Hinata, you are so AWESOME!" Sakura screamed, smiling

"Mendokusai. Whose gonna be tortured first?" asked Shikamaru.

"WE are singing FIRST!" Ino declared, dragging Shikamaru on stage.

(Thanks To I-LikePie123 for the song! Arigato!)

_"If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh_

Shika  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Ino  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air

Shika  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Ino  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Both  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air "

After mass cheering, Shikamaru and Ino walked off the stage, smiling.

"Next up is Sakura and Sasuke! Singing... A song!" Ino announced., and everyone chuckled.

"We'll do Promiscuous." Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura.

"Too bad we ain't, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hnn..." Sasuke said, turning pink.

"Of yeah, that seduction mission." Sakura said, and both walked on stage.

_" Sakura Am I throwin' you off?  
sasuke Nope.  
Sakura Didn't think so._

_Saskue How you doin' young lady?  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy.  
You don't have to play about the joke.  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke._

_sakura You lookin' for a girl that'll treat you right.  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light._

_Sasuke You might be the type if I play my cards right.  
I'll find out by the end of the night._

_sakura You expect me to just let you hit it.  
Will you still respect me if you get it?_

_sasuke All I can do is try, give me one chance.  
What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand.  
I be the first to admit it.  
I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent._

_Sakura You wanna get in my world, get lost in it.  
Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute._

_sasuke Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want._

_sakura Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours.  
What you waiting for?_

_sasuke Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need._

_Sakura Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll.  
Are you ready?_

_sakura Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kind of cute._

_sasuke Hey. I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at? Do you mind if I come through?_

_Sakura I'm out of this world come with me to my planet.  
Bitch on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_Sasuke They call me Sasuke last name Uchiha  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down._

_Sakura I'm a big girl.  
I can handle myself.  
But if I get lonely I'm a need your help.  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health._

_sasuke I want you on my team.  
sakura So does everybody else._

_Sasuke Shit Baby we can keep it on the low.  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know.  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go._

_Sakura Oh. What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_sasuke Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want._

_sakura Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours.  
What you waiting for?_

_Sasuke Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need._

_Sakura Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll.  
Are you ready?_

_Sasuke Wait. I don't mean no harm.  
I can see you with my t-shirt on._

_Sakura I can see you with nothing on.  
Feeling on me before you bring that on._

_Sasuke Bring that on?_

_Sakura You know what I mean._

_Sasuke Girl I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things._

_Sakura I'm only trying to get inside your brain.  
To see if you can work me the way you say._

_Sasuke It's okay, it's alright.  
I got something that you gon' like._

_Sakura Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like steve nash?_

_sasuke Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want._

_Sakura Promiscuous boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait._

_Sasuke Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need._

_Sakura Promiscuous boy  
We're one in the same  
So we gotta play games more._

Sasuke smirked, and kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura winked, and blew a kiss at the audience.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? Sorry I didn't update in forever, and yeah, I won't update until August, since I'm goin' on vacay! And, BTW, Today is My B-day! Yeah, I kick ass!! (Too much Ice Cream Cake)


	8. Sing Us A Duet! Part 2

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**Chapter 7: Sing Us A Duet! Part 2**

* * *

Sasuke smirked, and kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura winked, and blew a kiss at the audience.

"Next up is... Hinata and Naruto!" called out Tenten, smiling.

Verse 1: Naruto  
_"I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl_

Hinata  
_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Chorus: Hinata and Naruto

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like  
_  
Verse 2: Naruto  
_I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl  
_  
Hinata

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Chorus: Naruto and Hinata

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

Verse 3: Naruto

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah"  
_

The couple smiled, and Naruto kissed Hinata gently.

"Don't kill Naruto, Neji." Tenten whispered to the now death glaring Hyuga.

"Hn." Neji said, allowing himself to calm down, but not before punching the poor blonde baka.

"I guess only Neji and Tenten have to sing." Hinata said, smiling.

_"Neji:  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
x8_

Ha ha  
Yeah  
Ha ha  
Breakdown come on

Neji

_Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Madonna_

Tenten:  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll

Neji:  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll

Tenten  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Neji:  
Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

Neji and Tenten:  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

Tenten

_Time is waiting_

Neji

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

Tenten

_No hesitating  
Grab a boy_

Neji:  
Go grab your girl

Tenten  
Time is waiting

Neji:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Tenten:  
No hesitating

Neji:  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

Tenten:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Neji:  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

Tenten:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention

Yeah

Neji  
And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey

Tenten:  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah

Neji:  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?

Neji and Tenten:  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

Tenten:  
Time is waiting

Neji:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Tenten:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy

Neji:  
Go grab your girl

Tenten:  
Time is waiting

Neji:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Tenten:  
No hesitating

Neji:  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

Tenten:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Neji:  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

Tenten:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Neji:  
Breakdown  
Yeah

Tenten:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Neji:  
Yeah uh

Tenten:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Neji:  
I've only got four minutes to save the world

Tenten smiled, hugging Neji, who just smirked arrogantly.

"Karaoke is now over!" Ino announced, resulting in smirking and smiling from the guys, and loud "DAMN"s from the girls.

"OOH OOH OOH!!" Naruto suddenly screamed, causing Sakura to spill her soda on Naruto, by accident.

"Gomen, Naruto." Sakura said, while Sasuke smirked.

"Nah, no problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling at the girl.

"Mendokusai, what were you gonna say, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, half asleep.

"Eto.. I forgot." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"BAKA!" Sakura screamed, bonking him in the head. " You made me spill the last od the Sprite for something you forgot?"

"Oooh, now I remember!" Naruto said, after he got back from changing his pants, which had soda on the front, making it look like he wet himself. Eww.

"What?" Everyone asked, staring.

"How about we play..." Naruto started.

**LINE BREAK**

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? Sorry I didn't update in forever! Hate me if you must...


	9. Naruto's Idea

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**Chapter 9: Naruto's Idea**

* * *

"OOH OOH OOH!!" Naruto suddenly screamed, causing Sakura to spill her soda on Naruto, by accident.

"Gomen, Naruto." Sakura said, while Sasuke smirked.

"Nah, no problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling at the girl.

"Mendokusai, what were you gonna say, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, half asleep.

"Eto.. I forgot." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"BAKA!" Sakura screamed, bonking him in the head. " You made me spill the last od the Sprite for something you forgot?"

"Oooh, now I remember!" Naruto said, after he got back from changing his pants, which had soda on the front, making it look like he wet himself. Eww.

"What?" Everyone asked, staring.

"How about we play..." Naruto started.

"YEAH!" Everyone except Sasuke and Neji, who are to 'cool'(emo) for such things.

"DANCE PARTY!!!!" Screamed the awesome Naruto.

"Naruto." Sakura said, looking at him.

"Y-yeah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, slightly scared.

"YOU FINALLY SAID SOMETHING SMART!!" She screamed, hugging him slightly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling at his girl best friend.

"Hn. I don't dance, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah. You do." Naruto said, and pointed at Sasuke. "TEME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!!!!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and sighed. "What's the wager?"

"Winner is the loser's PERSONAL fan. For. A week. That includes cheering, kissing the grpound, and oh yeah, SLAVERY!!!!" Naruto shouted, smiling like a child on his very first Christmas.

"Hn. I agree, dead last." Sasuke said, smirking at the kitsune jinchurikki.

"I'll pick the song!" Tenten said suddenly, from her seat on Neji's lap.

"Telll me." Ino muttered, as Tenten whispered the song to Ino. Shikamaru and Neji, who also heard, were smirking.

"The song is Sexy Can I by Ray J!" Screamed Tenten and Ino in unison.

"Ok..." Naruto muttered,blushing, as was Sasuke, but he was blushing a bit less.

"Sweet, start dancing, Sasuke-kun! Naruto." Sakura cheered as Naruto and Sasue started dancing, and singing along.

_"Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is...._

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, Sexy can I, Sexy Can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we're makin love some more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

What up lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with cha boy in the chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) go shawty, go shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is:)  
sexy can I.

Sexy can I, visit you at work  
When you sliding down the pole  
no panties,no shirt  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that booty talk,  
Baby damn, u workin wit it  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) go shawty, go shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is:)  
Sexy can I

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

_I don't care who's ya boy doin, or who Ray's nailing  
When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she'll go get it  
You already know shit...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
let it air dry.  
And if you ain't doin tonight  
then you can watch that tour bus go by  
_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh baby)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we're makin love some more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

can i just have some fun..I said can I just have some fun!"

"WHOO!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata cheered, mainly Sakura and Hinata. Neji and Shikamaru were chuckling at the two glaring, red faced rivals.

"The winner is...." Ino said after the girls discussed the dancing, and Neji and Shikamaru listened, and muttered a few suggestions and "Mendokusai"

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, and Sasuke smirked.

"Got second place." Neji finished, his smirk growing as Sasuke death glared.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Hinata said, and Naruto smiled large.

"You also got second place." Shikamaru finished, and Naruto and Sasuke both glared at the audience/judges.

"It was a tie!" Ino and Tenten announced, as the guys of Team 7 death glared at eachother.

"Hn. Worse then losing." Sasuke grumbled.

"Teme." Naruto muttered.

**LINE BREAK**

Author's Notes: So, did y'all like this chapter? I tried hard, and updates will be every 1-3 weeks, depending on my mood, and ideas.

Sorry I didn't update in some time, my imagination didn't come upo with anything, so please REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!!!!

Sorry I couldn't choose a winner, I just love Naruto and Sasuke both so much.. Even though Sasuke is a teme in the manga, and Naruto is highly annoying.


	10. Bitter Losses

Naruto ain't owned by me. It will be owned by me in an alternate universe, or in a one in 6 billion chance.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

**_PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!_**

Pika-chan is alive, peoples, so don't send out search parties. I've just been through alot, and my mind is everywhere but here. I know that this is probably one of my more popular stories, but I might finish it up in 2 chapters. I want to write a thriquel(Is that a word?) and I probably will, but It'll be shorter. After that, I'm gonna stop this story, so yeah, I'm sorry.  
Also, I've taken a huge love to yaoi, so I'm not going to write many hetero stories, sorry. So unless any of you are fans of ItaDei, SasuNaru, KakuHida, KakaIru, or anything like that, I'll be writing a few of those stories, in addition to a few hetero Avatar: The Last Airbender stories.

**Chapter 10: Bitter Losses**

* * *

"It was a tie!" Ino and Tenten announced, as the guys of Team 7 death glared at eachother.

"Hn. Worse then losing." Sasuke grumbled.

"Teme." Naruto muttered.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, as the two started a glaring contest.

"Break it up, you two, or Hinata and I will assume you two are cheating on us." Sakura joked.

"You know what they say. When you assume, you can an ass out of you and me." Ino said, laughing.

"Yeah, you two kinda already kissed, so Saku-chan, Hina-chan, they are cheating on you!"TenTen said., acting along with the charade.

"Hn." Sasuke whirled Sakura around, and kissed her on the lips, the girl turning light pink.

"Does it look like I'm cheating on you?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"What about you Hinata-chan, you think I'm cheating?" Naruto whispered, nuzzling the blushing heiress' neck.

"N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered, as TenTen held back Neji from strangling Naruto, and burning his dead body.

"Naruto, you are a soon to be dead man." Neji threatened, as TenTen sat in his lap, keeping him from getting up to kill the Jinchurrikki.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru said, as Ino laughed, hugging him.

"You said it, Shika-kun." She said, giggling.

"Who wants Ten Don?" Sakura called from the kitchen. Ten Don is a meal with rice, and tempura on top.

"Me!" Everyone called, except Neji, who was busy glaring the very soul out of Naruto.

"Then help me make it then!" Sakura said, as they all got up, the guys dragged by girlfriends, into the kitchen.

After about half an hour of cooking(I have No Idea how long it takes to make, so I'm just estimating):

"THIS IS DELICIOUS, DATTEBAYO!" Screamed Naruto, everyone from Konahagakure and bordering countries partially deaf.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DIPSHIT!" Sakura screamed back at him, annoyed.

"Hell face no fury then a woman scorned." Whispered Shikamaru to Neji, Ino and TenTen giggling.

"Hell face no fury then Sakura scorned." added Ino, as Sasuke got Sakura to calm down a bit. (Guess how?) and Hinata was busy trying to get Naruto to regain conciousness.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Two final chapters will be out by the end of the month, then the triquel will be out by spring.


End file.
